100 Oneshot Themes
by DelenaEndgame5-23
Summary: Unrelated oneshots made for the 100 themes challenge. Delena-centric.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

This is my 100 Oneshot Themes Challenge. Basically there are 100 themes and you have to write a oneshot based on the theme. Since there are 100 themes there will be 100 chapters. Mostly Delena, but maybe some Dalaric and Deremy bromance, some Defan and Jelena sibling ones, and even some Elena/Katherine friendship moments. Possibly more (because there are 100 of them so who knows :)

Here are the themes:

1. Introduction

2. Love

3. Light

4. Dark

5. Seeking Solace

6. Break Away

7. Heaven

8. Innocence

9. Drive

10. Breathe Again

11. Memory

12. Insanity

13. Misfortune

14. Smile

15. Silence

16. Questioning

17. Blood

18. Rainbow

19. Gray

20. Fortitude

21. Vacation

22. Mother Nature

23. Cat

24. No Time

25. Trouble Lurking

26. Tears

27. Foreign

28. Sorrow

29. Happiness

30. Under the Rain

31. Flowers

32. Night

33. Expectations

34. Stars

35. Hold My Hand

36. Precious Treasure

37. Eyes

38. Abandoned

39. Dreams

40. Rated

41. Teamwork

42. Standing Still

43. Dying

44. Two Roads

45. Illusion

46. Family

47. Creation

48. Childhood

49. Stripes

50. Breaking the Rules

51. Sport

52. Deep in Thought

53. Keeping a Secret

54. Tower

55. Waiting

56. Danger Ahead

57. Sacrifice

58. Kick in the Head

59. No Way Out

60. Rejection

61. Fairy Tale

62. Magic

63. Do Not Disturb

64. Multitasking

65. Horror

66. Traps

67. Playing the Melody

68. Hero

69. Annoyance

70. 67%

71. Obsession

72. Mischief Managed

73. I Can't

74. Are You Challenging Me?

75. Mirror

76. Broken Pieces

77. Test

78. Drink

79. Starvation

80. Words

81. Pen and Paper

82. Can You Hear Me?

83. Heal

84. Out Cold

85. Spiral

86. Seeing Red

87. Food

88. Pain

89. Through the Fire

90. Triangle

91. Drowning

92. All That I Have

93. Give Up

94. Last Hope

95. Advertisement

96. In the Storm

97. Safety First

98. Puzzle

99. Solitude

100. Relaxation

Get it? Got it? Good.


	2. Chapter 2: Love

**Chapter rating: Teen**

**Pairing: Damon/Elena**

**Word Count: 312  
**

**Set between seasons 4 and 5.**

**2. Love**

Elena Gilbert woke up one morning, the light streaming in through the boarding house window and shining directly on her lover's face. Elena lay back down and studied his features. His face was so relaxed and innocent when he was sleeping. Almost child-like.

A sudden urge to kiss him overwhelmed her. She shifted so that her face was only a couple inches away from him. Elena closed the remaining distance and placed a firm, yet soft, kiss on his lips. She continued to kiss him until he responded. Their lips moved together for a solid two minutes before he pulled back.

"Good morning to you too," he said playfully, his trademark smirk on his face.

Blushing and breathless from the kiss, she mumbled "Good morning, Damon," in reply.

Raven hair brushed against her forehead as he rested his head on hers. His azure eyes stared into her chocolate ones. The smirk disappeared and was replaced with a look that Elena couldn't decipher.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you," Damon whispered as he tucked a lock of her chocolate brown hair behind her ear.

Elena's breath caught in her throat. It still got her every time he said it.

She couldn't find her voice, so instead she answered by kissing him softly. She put all of her feelings in that one short kiss.

It was moments like these when Elena remembered why she choose Damon. Because even though he can be an egotistical smart-ass, he is also funny, caring, loving, and - even though he would never admit it - a bit soft-hearted.

Those are just a few reasons why Elena Gilbert loves Damon Salvatore.

* * *

**I hope it was good! Remember to review and tell me what you thought about it.**

**My Tumblr: cupcakes4everyone**


	3. Chapter 3: Light

Most of the time, Katherine Pierce is a cold, heartless, queen-bitch. Correction _the _cold, heartless, queen-bitch. The one that made two Salvatores fall for her then broke both of their hearts. The one that's killed countless people and was Mystic Falls' personal serial killer/seductress. Katherine Pierce is darkness.

But sometimes, when she's alone - or in the presence of a certain Original - she becomes Katerina Petrova. The same girl that had to give up her daughter before she even got to hold her. The one whose entire family was slaughtered by a homicidal vampire. The one that fell in love with Stefan Salvatore, and eventually Elijah Mikaelson. This version of her is light, or at least a lot lighter than the other one is.

These flashes of light don't happen very often, and even less often now that she and Elijah broke up (thanks to that lousy doppelganger of hers. God, she's annoying). But when she does, she loves it. She loves taking a break from being Katherine and just being herself - as much as that sounds like a line straight from one of those idiotic "I'm Glad to be Me" books they read to kindergartners.

Sometimes, she just enjoyed being light.

* * *

**I know, it's short. But they probably all will be (there's gonna be a hundred of 'em). Leave suggestions for what pairing the next chapter should be when you review (hint hint). The next theme is Dark.**

**My Tumblr: cupcakes4everyone**


End file.
